Four Times Bella Didn't Get Her Way And One Time
by Cherie Dennis
Summary: You can't always get what you want. Most of the "teenage" characters make an appearance. Obviously it's Bella-centric.


**Four Times Bella Didn't Get Her Way (And One Time She Did)**

Title: Four Times Bella Didn't Get Her Way (And One Time She Did)

Author: Cherie Dennis.

Summary: You can't always get what you want.

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.

Pairings: Most of the "teenage" characters make an appearance. Obviously it's Bella-centric.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.

**Author's Note:** I own nothing. I'm just borrowing the characters. This is for iamgirlfriend over at LJ, who asked for Twilight, either general fiction or romance but asked me to stick to canon. (Please be gentle. This is my first time using these characters. I hope I did them justice.)

* * *

******001)** **Dress Up**

"No way," she said, shaking her head furiously. She glared at the smirk on Alice's pixie-like lips, wishing she could crush the girl's granite face.

"Come on," Alice purred, her voice resembling bells and treachery. She held the delicate blue dress up to Bella's form, her eyes lighting up happily as she noticed the way the light blue made the human's skin seem to shine. "You'll look amazing," she said, reaching to grab the silver heels she'd picked up a few days ago. "Edward won't know what hit him."

Bella sighed heavily, "I don't care. I'll fall over, trip, rip the dress. You know me, Alice!"

She shrugged her lithe shoulders. "You'll be fine, Bella," she said. "And if you do trip, someone will catch you." She skipped over, honey-coloured eyes sparkling brighter as she reached over to help undress the other girl.

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled off her shirt. "Pants would be so much easier," she grumbled.

******002)** **Vacation**

"We're taking you camping," Edward explained as he packed Bella's things, selecting mostly from the warmest clothes she had. She sat on her bed, watching him elegantly fold the clothes; sweaters, scarfs, long sleeved shirts, lots of jeans. She frowned when he grabbed her heaviest coat and set it on top of the duffel bag.

"But you don't need to," she said, noting the honey colour of his eyes. "You just went last week with Emmet."

"It's not that kind of camping, Bella," he said, his eyes locking on hers. He heard her breath catch in her throat, her heart skipping a beat and wondered if she'd ever get over that habit. (Not that he didn't react practically the same way when he caught her scent, or noticed she was looking at him like he was a God.)

She scrunched up her nose, her fingers playing with the hem of her coat. "What kind, then?"

"The fun kind," his weight barely caused the bed to sink, but she noticed and looked up at him. "We're going skiing in Aspen."

Bella laughed, hard, until she realized he wasn't joking. "Skiing? Couldn't we go somewhere warmer, preferably without increased risk of injuries?"

Edward laughed now, the sound just as magically as the first time she'd heard it. "Oh, Bella," he said, brushing his cold fingertips over her cheek bone. "You won't get hurt. And I guess it technically isn't camping; we will be staying in a cabin."

"But it's cold," she said when her head cleared. "And it's snowy."

Edward kissed her jaw lightly and whispered, "Not in the cabin."  
******  
003)** **Visitation Rights**

"I just don't feel like going, dad," Bella said. She stood in front of the sink, washing dishes as Charlie talked to her from the living room.

"But Jacob hasn't seen you in forever," he hollered back, "The poor kid misses you."

Her heart stopped for a minute as she dropped the dish in the sink. If only Charlie knew how true those words were... Jacob missed her, more than anyone (aside from Edward) would know, and the guilt that seized Bella's heart made her entire body ache. There were days where she wished for a cloning machine, or for the universe to be different, or for some way to make Jacob forget how he felt. But then she'd have to forget how she felt, too. It wasn't as simple as unrequited love, and it killed her to know that just by choosing Edward (not that she saw it as much of a choice) she broke her best friend.

"I think I have plans." She finished the dishes and set them out to dry, ignoring her shaking hands.

"So cancel them," Charlie said as he walked in, opening the fridge to grab another beer.

******004)** **Hunger Pains**

"Edward, please!"

Bella's feet hit the stairs as she followed her boyfriend down to the living room; he was already down there by the time she got halfway down the stairs. He paced back and forth, ignoring the confused looks on his family's faces. He could hear their questions in his head, lapping over one another, and it irritated him. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to calm down.

"Edward," Bella said, coming to a stop a few feet from him. "Please. Won't you at least consider it?"

Alice caught a glimpse of Edward's path, changing as he battled with himself in his head. She saw Bella beside him, pale and scared; she saw Edward, a mountain lion clutched in his grasp, Bella nowhere to be seen. She looked over towards the human, shock evident on her face. "No," she said softly, shaking her head, the rest of the family now looking to her.

Bella ignored her in favor of placing a hand on Edward's arm. "Please," she said. "You never let me."

His dark eyes flashed open, seemingly darker with the anger and fear behind them. "You are not going with us," he said, each word like its own sentence. "Ever."

******005)** **So This Is Goodbye**

The sky was cloudy, as always, and Jacob was almost worried about the chance of rain. He usually didn't care one way or another, but today wasn't a good day for rain. Today, he wanted the clouds to part and the sun to shine, to warm the grass he was walking through. His black shoes, slightly worn with age, squeaked gently against the wet grass - okay, so it had already rained. He looked towards the sky again, frowning at the gray and praying for just a small break, just a gentle crack to reveal the blue behind it. Nothing came, though, as he lowered his head to look at the ground again.

He didn't want to be here - a large part of him was screaming, telling him to run away with his tail between his legs (metaphorically, anyways) and forget that he'd even considered showing up. But the other part, the part that longed to see her made him stay, made his feet continue their path to the front door. He paused for a breath before he opened the oak doors, the sound of chattering people filling his ears.

There was a decent amount of people from Forks inside; Mike Newton was there, along with Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. He could smell the Cold Ones nearby, which didn't surprise him in the least. Neither did the fact that, aside from his father who was sitting with Charlie, he was the only one from La Push here. His friends all knew her, but they didn't support this. Neither did he, but he was her best friend - he couldn't just ignore it.

Rather than finding himself a seat, he wandered towards the back. He wanted to stay standing and near the exit so he wouldn't have to worry about making a scene when he left. As Jacob walked down the practically empty hallway, a door to his left opened. He glanced up at the sound, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

"Jacob," Bella smiled. She was wearing make up (though it was just enough to accentuate the beauty that was already there), and her hair was up in some incredibly complicated (but simple looking) hair style, complete with gentle curls trailing down her neck. "You came."

He forced a smile and nodded some, fighting the urge to run now. She opened the door and stepped out, twirling a little. Her white dress, simple and yet breathtakingly gorgeous, hugged her waist and flowed out around her legs, lifting slightly with the twirl. He caught a glimpse of silver shoes beneath the dress and smiled; she really looked classic, beautiful. "Of course I did," he finally replied, his eyes lifting to meet hers.

She saw the heartache there, the broken pieces of Jacob floating around behind his eyes, and she had to look away. Her hand lingered on the door knob as she got control over the tears in her eyes. She looked back at her friend after a moment, smiling again (though this time it wasn't so happy). "I'm glad."

Jacob took a step forward, then another, until he had Bella in his arms. He took in the scent of her, ignoring the burning scent of Edward on top of it, and squeezed her. She laughed, hugged him back as tight as she could (though he was still clinging tighter) and then let out a sigh. He buried his face in her neck for a moment, not wanting to let go. "You look beautiful," he said, giving her another squeeze before letting go.

"Thank you," she said, blushing at the compliment. She glanced towards the main door into the hallway, seeing Alice stop suddenly at the sight of Jacob. Bella's eyes returned to Jacob and she reached out, taking his large hand in her own. She was shocked, for a moment, at the warmth of his skin. He met her eyes again, gave her another smile, then raised her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Have a nice life," he said, fighting the urge to add on _even though it's going to be a short one_ and let go of her hand. His head stayed down as he walked out of the church (and Bella's life) without looking back.


End file.
